Endormi
by Lunapix
Summary: Harry a enfin réussi à trouver et à tuer Rogue et Malefoy pour venger Dumbledore. Pourtant, qui est cet homme blond qu'il maintient endormi chez lui, en secret. OS HPDM


**Coucou à tous !! Et non, ce n'est pas déjà ma nouvelle fic à chapitre, c'est juste un petit OS sans prétention qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire. **

**_Disclaimer :_ Tout appartient à la brillantissime JK Rowling... bla bla bla... les personnages en sont pas à moi... bla bla bla.. bref vous connaissez...**

**_Avertissement :_ C'est un HPDM, donc c'est un Yaoi et donc, pas d'homophobes par ici !!**

**Voilà un OS que j'ai écrit. Il est assez étrange peut-être mais je ne sais pas. C'est dur d'en juger, vu que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. **

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Ah oui, c'était une fête en son honneur ! Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était assis sur cette chaise à regarder les autres boire, danser, rire, discuter, être heureux... Il but une gorgée de champagne, une de plus. Il en était à son douzième verre, les images devenaient de plus en plus tournoyantes. Peut-être que s'il partait tout de suite, personne ne le verrait. Il se leva, tanguant lègèrement. Lorsque son équilibre fut à peu près retrouvé, il commença à traverser l'immense salle. Personne ne faisait attention à lui pour le moment. Tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'un de ses amis ne se décide à ne pas le laisser rentrer chez lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte de sortie.

- Harry ! cria une voix.

Il poussa un bref soupir mais ne se retourna ps et continua sa route. Une main attrapa son épaule et le fit se retourner.

- Eh Harry ! Tu fais quoi ? demanda la même voix, qui s'avérait être celle de Ron.

- Je retourne chez moi !

Ron eut une moue attristée.

- Harry... Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, tu n'as même pas fait ton discours !

Harry s'échappa de la poigne de son ami et lui lança un regard haineux.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je ne vais faire AUCUN discours ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Mais... Ecoute Harry, tu devrais te réjouir. Tu as enfin tué Tu-Sais-Qui il ya un mois et la semaine dernière tu as tué Malefoy et Rogue ! C'est ce qu'on voulait depuis la fin de notre sixième année. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas faire la fête avec nous ? Tu as enfin vengé Dumbledore !

Harry le regarda fixement quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de continuer à sortir. Peut-être que Ron ne le rattraperait pas et le laisserait sortir. Peut-être que pour une fois on écouterait ce qu'il disait. Une main se posa sur son bras. Cette fois-là ne serait pas aujourd'hui. Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de se retourner vers la détentrice de la main. Hermione. Il s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir encore vu.

- Harry qu'as-tu ? Depuis que tu as tué Malefoy la semaine dernière, tu es bizarre. Tu t'en veux ? C'était un Mangemort Harry, tu n'avais pas le choix, c'était lui ou...

- Arrête Hermione, c'est bon. Je vais très bien. Je trouve simplement déplacé de fêter la mort de quelqu'un, Mangemort ou pas. Maintenant, c'est à moi de vous demander pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je rentre tranquillement chez moi ?

- On veut seulement que tu fasses la fête avec nous, murmura Ginny. Viens au moins boire un dernier verre avec nous Harry.

Depuis quand elle était arrivé celle-là ? Allaient-ils tous se ramener ?

- J'ai assez bu pour ce soir, laissez-moi rentrer, supplia-t-il.

Ron baissa les yeux et prit la main de Hermione, toujours posé sur le bras du brun. Elle haussa les sourcils mais Ron parla avant elle.

- Nous passerons te voir demain, dit-il avant de se retourner et d'emmener avec lui les deux jeunes femmes.

Harry faillit s'étrangler de stupéfaction. Ron avait décidé de le laisser rentrer chez lui. C'était vraiment trop beau. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et sortit de la salle de bal presque en courant. Arrivé dehors, il inspira une longue bouffée d'air frais, ce qui lui rendit les idées assez claires. Il pensa à ce qui l'attendait chez lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour ça aussi.

Il transplana et atterrit devant sa porte d'entrée Il sortit les clés de sa poche et en introduisit une dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra avec appréhension dans l'appartement sombre. Il posa les clés sur le meuble du hall et quitta ses chaussures. Avant de faire un pas de plus, il écouta si un bruit venait de l'étage. Seul un silence profond lui répondit. Il sourit en soupirant de soulagement et se fit chauffer une tasse de café. Pendant ce temps, il fit couler de l'eau chaude dans une bassine et prit une fiole de potion dans un tiroir. Sa tasse prête, il prit le tout dans ses bras et monta les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, il fit apparaître une autre petite clé d'un geste de main et la fit entrer dans la serrure. Il tourna deux tours et la porte s'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans une grande chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il appuya sur un interrupteur et une ampoule du plafond s'alluma.

La pièce était très grande, bien que meublée sommairement. Il y avait une grande armoire sur le mur gauche, entrouverte. A côté du meuble se tenait une porte menant à une petite salle de bain. Le centre de la pièce était occupée par un lit immense, pouvant contenir facilement trois personnes, bien qu'un seul un homme y soit aujourd'hui endormi. Sur l'autre mur, il y avait une petite commode où Harry posa la fiole et la bassine d'eau chaude. Il prit un fauteuil posé dans un coin et le poussa jusqu'au bord du lit. Il s'y assit, tenant sa tasse de café et regarda vers le lit. L'homme avait l'air profondément endormi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient collés par la transpiration sur son front, ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient très sèches et sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude.

Harry but sa tasse en deux gorgées et la posa à côté de la bassine qu'il prit dans ses deux mains. Il la posa sur le lit et partit dans la salle de bain où il prit un gant de toilette et une serviette épaisse. Il s'assit sur le lit et commença à nettoyer doucement le visage du jeune blond. Il enleva la couverture de sur lui, dévoilant son torse nu, et continua son lavage. Un gémissement le sortit de son minutieux travail. Il leva la tête et remarqua que le blond commençait à s'éveiller, ses yeux étaient agités de tics lents et sa bouche remuait.

Harry fit apparaître un verre d'eau et le pencha à la bouche de l'endormi, le faisant boire par petites gorgées. Lorsque le verre fut fini, il enleva la bassine du lit et remit la couverture sur l'homme. Il se leva et prit la potion. Il ouvrit la bouche du blond et versa le contenu de la fiole dedans. Il maintint ses lèvres fermées avec sa main et l'homme se rendormit paisiblement. Harry le regarda encore quelques secondes et sortit sans un regard en arrière de la chambre.

Il alla directement dans la sienne où il se déshabilla et fila sous la douche. Il alluma l'eau chaude et se laissa bercer par le doux son des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de le tuer tout simplement, comme tout le monde le pensait ? Ne valait-il pas mieux le tuer que de le laisser dans un sommeil purement artificiel ? Il se lava rapidement et partit directement se coucher après s'être essuyé, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler ne serait-ce qu'un boxer. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

La sonnerie stridente de la porte le sortit de son sommeil. Il se tourna vers son réveil : 14 heures 13. Il sursauta. Malefoy aurait besoin de sa potion dans un quart d'heure. Il se leva doucement, enfila un caleçon et décida d'ignorer la personne qui sonnait une nouvelle fois. Il descendit dans sa cuisine et mit la cafetière en route.

- Potter ! Putain, tu vas m'ouvrir ! hurla la voix de Blaise Zabini.

Oups ! Pas bon d'ignorer Zabini. Il courut en direction de la porte et fit entrer Blaise en le tirant rapidement par un bras et en fermant aussitôt la porte derrière lui, après avoir regarder si quelqu'un avait vu Blaise.

- Blaise bordel ! Tu pourrais pas être discret un peu ! Si quelqu'un t'a vu, on est tous les deux dans la merde et je viendrais pas sortir ton cul d'Azkaban, le mien y sera sûrement aussi !

Blaise éclata de rire et serra Harry dans ses bras. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte doucement.

- Si tu m'avais ouvert dès la première sonnerie, je n'aurais pas hurlé. Et si tu n'avais pas une putain de protection sur ta maison, je pourrais transplaner directement dans ton salon. Comment va Drago ?

Harry partit dans la cuisine et demanda à Blaise s'il voulait du café. Ceui-ci hocha la tête puis éclata de rire à nouveau.

- Harry, tu sais que tu es en boxer ?

Celui-ci se regarda et haussa les épaules.

- J'avais prévu de ne pas ouvrir ma porte ! Et encore, tu as de la chance, j'aurais pu être nu.

- C'est toi qui as de la chance, si je n'étais pas hétéro et fou de Pansy, je te jure que je t'aurais violé, foutu comme tu es !

- Oui, mais justement, tu es amoureux de Pansy et hétéro. Bref, comment as-tu fait pour venir ici sans te faire remarquer ?

- Je n'ai pas transplaner une seule fois et je suis venu par le train moldu. C'est pas si long que ça, Paris-Londres finalement.

Harry pouffa et versa le café bouillant dans deux tasses. Il en tendit une à l'ancien Serpentard et s'assit sur la coin opposé de la table. Il but une longue gorgée du liquide brunâtre et ferma les yeux un instant, savourant la dose de caféine énergisante.

- Bon Potter, c'est bien mignon ta sérénade pour le café mais tu ne m'as pas dit comment allait Drago. Il s'est réveillé ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'horreur et se précipita vers un tiroir qu'il ouvrit brusquement. Il en sortit une fiole et marmonna à Blaise de l'attendre ici, qu'il lui expliquerait après. Il monta les marches trois par trois, fit apparaître la clé et entra dans la chambre. Le blond avait déjà commencé à se réveiller. Il papillonnait des yeux et essayait de marmonner quelque chose. Harry s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté de lui. Drago murmura :

- Po... Potter ?

Sa voix était rauque et enrouée, forcée de rester inutilisée pendant une semaine. Harry écarta ses cheveux mouillés de son front et lui posa un baiser dessus. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche du blond qui lui envoya un regard endormi, mais triste. Il semblait l'implorer de ne pas faire ça. Harry lui versa la potion dans la bouche, tout en la maintenant encore une fois fermée. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le mangemort soit endormi à nouveau, il soupira. C'était dur ! C'était pour cela qu'il préférait lui donner la potion quelques minutes avant son réveil. Voir ses yeux emplis de tristesse, Harry ne pouvait le supporter. Mais que faire d'autre ? Il posa un autre baiser sur le front de l'endormi, ne sachant pas pourquoi il refaisait une deuxième fois ce geste trop tendre, puis sortit de la chambre en la refermant à clé. Il retourna dans la cuisine.

- Tu le gardes toujours endormi n'est-ce pas ? demanda Blaise doucement lorsqu'il entra dans la petite pièce blanche.

Harry acquiesça lentement avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi le gardait-il endormi ? Pourquoi le gardait-il vivant en fait ?

- Ecoute Blaise, c'est compliqué pour moi. Je ne me comprends plus tout seul. Tu étais un Mangemort espion et j'ai été assez con pour être le seul à le savoir, ce qui fait que tout le monde veut ta peau maintenant. Tu as été obligé de fuir avec la femme de ta vie pour enfin vivre tranquille avec elle en France et tu es aujourd'hui le seul qui me comprends, ce que je suis incapable de faire moi-même. Donc toi, explique-moi, pourquoi je le garde endormi ? Je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse le même problème que toi.

Blaise soupira et s'approcha de Harry.

- Raconte-moi Harry. Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu gardais Drago endormi chez toi, tu ne m'as expliqué pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas tué. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là !

Harry baissa les yeux, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il se ressaisit pourtant rapidement. Il avait refusé de raconter cette journée à tout le monde mais il ne pouvait pas refuser à Blaise.

- A force de les chercher, j'ai enfin trouvé où se cachaient Drago et Rogue. Ils se planquaient tous les deux dans une vieille ruine au nord du Pays de Galles. J'y suis allé sans prévenir personne. Mais, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que j'étais suivi par Lucius Malefoy. Il me suivait depuis le début, sachant que je cherchais aussi son fils. Lorsque je suis entré dans la vieille maison, Lucius s'est dévoilé et a voulu lancer un sort à Drago sans que j'ai le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit. Rogue s'est jeté devant et, alors qu'il était en train de mourir, il m'a regardé et m'a dit : « Drago est innocent, sauve-le Potter ! ». J'ai donc tué Malefoy père puis j'ai stupéfixé Drago. Ensuite, je lui ai arraché un cheveu et avec ça, j'ai transformé Malefoy père en Drago et j'ai appelé les Aurors. C'est pour ça que tout le monde croit que j'ai tué les deux hommes. Moi, pendant ce temps, j'ai ramené Malefoy ici, je lui ai fait prendre un bain, je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil profond et je l'ai couché dans une chambre secrète. Depuis, je renouvelle sa potion toutes les douze heures.

Blaise le regarda, étonné. Harry reprit la parole.

- Blaise, je t'en prie dis-moi que Drago est vraiment innocent, supplia-t-il presque. Rassure-moi... Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait une connerie potterienne encore !

- Il n'est pas plus mangemort que moi 'Ry chéri, lui répondit Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en sentir soulagé ou pas. Tu étais un Mangemort, je te rappelle.

- Ooooh, tu cherches la petite bête Potter, j'étais un espion ! Ce que je voulais te dire, mais que ton cerveau atrophié ne comprend pas, c'est que Drago était aussi bon en mangemort que toi tu es bon en potions. Il est incapable de lancer un sortilège impardonnable et un jour Voldemort l'a torturé et on ne l'a plus jamais revu. Je croyais qu'il était déjà mort en fait, avant que tu ne m'appelles la semaine dernière.

- Merci de me l'avoir dit, tu étais vraiment un espion pitoyable Zabini !

Blaise éclata de rire. La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, provoquant une panique soudaine chez le brun.

- Blaise, file dans ma chambre, bouge-toi.

- Laisse-moi aller voir Drago, je t'en prie.

Harry hésita quelques secondes puis conjura une clé fine.

- Dernière porte du couloir à l'étage. Ne le réveille pas !

Blaise partit en courant alors que le brun alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée d'un air maussade et mécontent. La porte céda la place à Ron et Hermione.

- Ah ! Ce n'est que vous ! soupira Harry.

Ron lui lança un regard noir.

- Merci de cet accueil chaleureux. On est vraiment ravis de voir ton amitié flagrante ces derniers jours.

Harry se renfrogna. Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer ses amis. Ils partirent tous dans la cuisine mais Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur la table. Harry se retourna, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup. Les deux tasses présentes sur la table lui firent vite comprendre.

- Tu étais avec quelqu'un Harry ? demanda Ron, lui aussi ayant suivi le regard de sa fiancée.

- Non, je viens de me réveiller.

- Pourquoi il y a eux tasses à moitié pleines de café tiède alors ? le questionna Hermione suspicieusement.

Harry se décida enfin à bouger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne comprenait pas comment, mais depuis la fausse mort de Malefoy, il avait formé un gouffre entre lui et les autres, excepté Blaise et Pansy. C'était d'une ironie ! Il vida les deux tasses dans l'évier et se mit à les laver. Une main le tira en arrière alors qu'il lavait toujours les tasses. En moins de deux secondes, il se trouva assis sur une chaise avec les deux ex-Gryffondors face à lui, peu avenants. Il croisa les bras et les regarda d'un air las et détaché.

- Harry ! Merde ! Vas-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête bornée depuis la semaine dernière ?

Harry leur fit un sourire ironique et se releva, les poussant légèrement. Il retourna à sa vaisselle et leur répondit un non catégorique. Ron poussa une exclamation déçue.

- Dans ce cas, si tu ne veux rien nous dire... Je crois que nous ferions mieux de te laisser. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de nous voir non plus.

Le roux prit la main de la jeune femme et ils partirent sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre. Celui-ci monta les escaliers en courant et entra dans la chambre de Drago. Blaise était assis sur son fauteuil et regardait le blond, attristé. Harry se mit alors à pleurer. Ce n'était pas des sanglots, non, ce n'était que des larmes, seulement des perles salées roulant sur ses joues.

Blaise se leva et vint lui prendre le bras pour le faire asseoir sur le lit. Il lui demanda doucement qui était à la porte et Harry sécha vite ses larmes. Il murmura doucement, souhaitant même que Blaise n'entende aucun des mots qu'il prononça :

- Je viens de m'engueuler avec mes meilleurs amis. Je suis perdu Blaise... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Toute cette histoire a été trop loin...

L'espion se leva et caressa les cheveux de son ami. Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et lui répondit en quittant la pièce que lui, serait toujours là pour lui. Il se retourna et lui sourit tristement. Au moment de fermer la porte, il prit quand même le temps de lui dire :

- Parle-lui Harry, c'est la seule solution que tu as de comprendre.

Harry regarda la porte se fermer et se tourna vers le visage endormi du blond. Malgré tout, il était toujours beau. Il avait toujours cette classe que Harry lui enviait autrefois. Le brun se coucha à côté du blond et ferma les yeux, bercé par le souffle léger de son prisonnier.

* * *

Un gémissement le fit sursauter. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'était endormi dans le lit de Drago. Il se leva d'un même mouvement brusque et courut dans sa chambre voir l'heure qu'il était. 2 heures 07. Le blond se réveillerait dans vingt minutes. Harry se précipita vers la cuisine et se mit à faire couler de l'eau chaude dans une bassine, comme tous les soirs. Il sortit la fiole du tiroir et la regarda. Il la posa à côté de la bassine mais la reprit quelques secondes plus tard. Il recommença ce manège quatre fois. Puis, il expira longuement et la reposa dans le tiroir. Il prit la bassine et monta dans sa chambre. Il se précipita sous la douche.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était propre et habillé convenablement. Un gargouillement tirailla son ventre et il se remémora qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille, il faut dire qu'il avait presque dormi vingt-quatre heures depuis son retour de la cérémonie. Il redescendit se préparer un plateau repas. Lorsque celui-ci fut près, il rajouta la même chose dans un deuxième exemplaire, se disant que le blond aurait faim peut-être. Il remonta une dernière fois les marches et entra dans la chambre. Le blond papillonait à nouveau des yeux. Harry commença alors à le laver doucement. Il repoussa les couvertures et lui lava le haut du corps rapidement, se disant que Drago pourrait prendre un bain après. Lorsque la toilette rapide fut finie, il s'assit dans le fauteuil et commença à manger un des sandwichs qu'il avait préparé. Le blond semblait maintenant réveillé. Il ne manquait plus qu'il refasse complètement surface. Une boule d'angoisse prit forme dans l'estomac de Harry, l'empêchant de manger une bouchée de plus.

Maintenant que Drago ouvrait les yeux et commençait à reprendre conscience, Harry se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'écouter Blaise. Qu'allait-il dire au blond ? Qu'est-ce que Drago lui ferait une fois réveillé ? Harry savait qu'après le sommeil forcé d'une semaine, Drago ne récupèrerait pas ses facultés entièrement avant le lendemain. Pourtant, maintenant que les yeux gris étaient plongés dans les siens, une peur intense s'emparait de lui, sans qu'il ne la comprenne.

- Tu vas me rendormir ?

Harry sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Drago lui pose une question, et encore moins celle-ci en premier. Il secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement, provoquant un sourire gêné chez Harry. Que pouvait-il bien dire maintenant ? Il se leva rapidement et dit au blond qu'il revenait tout de suite. Il courut jusque dans sa chambre et jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans sa cheminée. Il mit sa tête dedans et tomba sur un Blaise plus qu'étonné.

- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je lui dis quoi maintenant ?

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, voulant sûrement demander de quoi parlait Harry mais la referma soudain.

- Tu l'as laissé se réveiller ? Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant d'autorité sur le Survivant. Pans' ! Viens ici deux secondes.

Pansy arriva, un tablier autour de la taille, l'air mécontente d'être dérangée. Mais son visage s'éclaira en voyant Harry avant de prendre une mine inquiète.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu fais quoi chez nous à presque trois heures du matin pour toi ?

Harry se sentit soudain mal-à-l'aise.

- Vous ne dormiez pas ? demanda-t-il.

- On a l'air de sortir du lit ? En fait on revient d'une soirée et Blaise avait faim. Je lui prépare une omelette. Tu en veux ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois vite repartir, Drago va se dire que j'ai pété un câble, ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité en fait.

- Drago ? s'exclama Pansy. Tu l'as enfin réveillé ? Wow, chéri, tu as une autorité fantastique !

Blaise fit un clin d'oeil à Harry qui sourit tendrement devant ses deux nouveaux amis. Mais la raison de sa venue le rappela à l'ordre.

- Alors, je lui dis quoi moi ?

Pansy fit mine de réfléchir puis lui confessa :

- Dis-lui ce que tu ressens.

Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand et rougit.

- Quoi ? Mais, je... Enfin... Je ne ressens rien pour lui. Blaise ! Dis-lui toi !

Blaise lui fit un sourire gêné et marmonna qu'il était d'accord avec sa femme. Furibond, Harry nia encore plus vivement.

- Pourquoi tu le gardes chez toi ? lui demanda Pansy, l'air de rien.

Harry rougit encore plus, provoquant le rire de la jeune femme qui lui lança un « tu vois ce que je dis ! ». Il leur dit au revoir et rentra, encore plus préoccupé, dans sa chambre. Il souffla longuement et retourna dans l'autre chambre. Entre-temps, Drago avait eu l'air de se réveiller totalement et attendait Harry de moins en moins patiemment.

- Pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps ? demanda-t-il de sa voix enrouée.

- C'est de la faute de Pansy, marmonna le brun sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

- Pansy ? Pansy Parkinson ? Elle s'est enfuie d'Angleterre il y a un an et demi.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi tu lui as parlé ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Drago. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait tant cherché durant tout ce temps, c'est pour ça qu'il avait tout de suite cru Rogue, c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas tué, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait gardé endormi. Endormi et presque sans vie, Drago étaità lui. C'était égoïste. _Il _était égoïste.

- Potter ? Potter ?

Harry sursauta une nouvelle fois. Il plongea ses deux émeraudes dans les orbes grises de son ancien ennemi.

- Oui... murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ?

- Tu étais innocent.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu cru ?

- Parce que.

- Pourquoi m'avoir gardé endormi ?

- Tu es mort pour tout le monde sauf pour moi, Blaise et Pansy.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Parce que, répéta le brun.

Drago se redressa dans son lit.

- Tu vas me répondre correctement putain ! J'estime avoir le droit que tu me répondes, s'exclama-t-il.

Cet excès de voix le fit tousser. Harry conjura un verre d'eau et lui tendit, s'asseyant à côté de lui dans le lit. Il se leva prendre le plateau et le posa à côté du blond.

- Tu dois avoir faim, lui dit-il.

Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Il ne le savait pas. Il voulait pourtant. Lui dire que la réponse à toutes ses questions se résumaient par « je t'aime ». Pourtant c'était impossible. Il reçu un coussin sur la tête. Il leva un regard surpris sur le blond qui avait une mine renfrognée.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je te parle. Je déteste qu'on m'ignore.

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi s'embarquait-il toujours dans des trucs trop compliqués pour lui ?

- Je... Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi Malefoy.

Il se leva rapidement et s'enfuit de la pièce, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Merlin ! Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne voulait pas dire ça ! Ce n'était pas voulu ! Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva dans sa chambre. Plutôt que de se coucher sur son lit, il s'assit dans un coin, à même le sol. Il replia ses genoux sur sa poitrine et se mit à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient à flots tandis que ses épaules tressautaient sous les sanglots intarissables. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Une main caressait ses cheveux. Pourquoi ? Pansy devait être venue sûrement. C'est la seule qui caressait ses cheveux aussi doucement. Il se rapprocha de cette présence si réconfortante. Il poussa un long soupir. La personne près de lui n'était pas Pansy, ni Blaise. Cette personne, ce ne pouvait être que Drago Malefoy.

- Que me veux-tu Drago ? Tu veux te venger de moi ? M'empêcher de t'aimer ? Me tuer ? murmura-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

La main s'arrêta. Un soupir de tristesse s'échappa une fois de plus de sa bouche.

- Tu es un idiot Potter ! lui sussura la voix beaucoup moins enrouée du blond.

La main attrapa son menton et releva son visage. Il devait à présent se retrouver face à face avec le blond. Pourtant, il garda les yeux clos. Le blond souffla.

- Ouvre les yeux Harry !

Il ne les ouvrit pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il après tout. Sa vie avait basculé depuis qu'il avait allongé le blond dans un lit en l'endormant une semaine plus tôt, depuis qu'il avait trompé toute la population sorcière, ses meilleurs amis y compris. Des lèvres sèches se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Drago se recula et lui sourit. Tendrement.

-Merci, lui souffla alors le blond.

Harry se recula de son étreinte, doucement. Il ne comprenait pas. Son visage devait trahir sa pensée car le blond ajouta :

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie... et merci de m'aimer.

Les lèvres du blond s'emparèrent à nouveau des siennes. Harry se laissa faire. Drago l'aimait-il aussi ? Il sentit qu'une langue se faisait taquine et voulait caresser la sienne. Il poussa un faible gémissement et entrouvrit la bouche. La langue sucrée du blond la pénétra aussitôt et caressa la sienne doucement, langoureusement, puis de plus en plus passionément. Harry passa une main derrière la nuque et une autre dans les cheveux de Drago. Ce fut alors au tour du blond de gémir. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Harry n'ouvrit les yeux que quelques secondes plus tard. Il tomba aussitôt sur un regard voilé d'amour et sur un sourire tendre.

-Je t'aime aussi Potter.

Harry sourit. Son premier vrai sourire depuis une semaine. Il se cala dans les bras de son amant et ils restèrent là, tous les deux, sans parler, s'embrassant souvent, assis sur le sol de la chambre. Harry savait que tout cela partait d'un mauvais pied. Drago était censé être mort mais, ne dit-on pas que l'amour triomphe de tout ? Harry voulait y croire lui. Drago aussi. C'était le principal.

**- FIN - **

**Alors ? Oui je sais c'est assez bizarre comme truc ! Dois-je en avoir honte ? Je me le demande franchement. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bisous à tous et à très bientôt pour ma nouvelle fic qui va s'appeler Demortia (vous vous savoir pourquoi hein ? En tout cas ce sera un HPDM, comme d'hab...) !**

**Lunapix...  
**


End file.
